Currently, the switching devices produced within integrated circuits are generally switches of the electromechanical microsystem (Mechanical Electro Micro System or MEMS) type using elements made, for example, of polysilicon. However, the technology used to produce such switches is a dedicated technology, which is difficult to integrate into a CMOS standard technological flow.